I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of worktables and more particularly to a portable work table having a rotary work surface and the ability to be compactly folded for ease of transport and storage.
II. Description of the Related Art
Projects that involve work surfaces or work tables are often limited in flexibility. For example, work surfaces are typically stationary forcing a user to walk around the table to get to the different sides of the table. Furthermore, the tables are often unable to be folded down for ease of movement and storage.
In general the invention features a rotary positioning table having the ability to be folded down into a stored configuration. The table typically includes a flat table top that is positioned upon a center supporting structure and is mounted to the center supporting structure by a xe2x80x9clazy Susanxe2x80x9d-type device so that the table can rotate to easily position a workpiece with respect to the user. The table and table top are supported by a pair of leg structures or end frames, all of which can fold into an easily transported and storable configuration.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a work table, including a center support structure and a table top connected to the center support structure.
In one implementation, the center support structure includes a top frame connected to and generally parallel to the table top, a center frame connected to and generally perpendicular to the top frame and an end frame connected to and generally perpendicular to either side of the center frame, wherein the end frames are generally perpendicular to the top frame.
In another implementation, the table includes a point of rotation located between the table top and the top frame.
In another implementation, the point of rotation is a rotary bearing.
In another implementation, the top frame is pivotally connected to the center frame.
In another implementation, the center frame is pivotally connected to the end frames.
In another implementation, the top frame is adapted to rotate toward the center frame.
In another implementation, the end frames are adapted to rotate toward the center frame.
In another implementation, the top frame, the center frame and the end frames can be oriented generally parallel to each other in a stored configuration.
In another implementation, the table top comprises a work surface and a support frame connected to the work surface, wherein the support frame is connected to the central support structure.
In still another implementation, the table includes a rotary bearing connected between the table top and the central support structure.
In yet another implementation, the table top can rotate with respect to the central support structure about the rotary bearing.
In another implementation, the table includes flanges connected to the central support structure.
In another implementation, the flanges can be pivoted to inhibit the rotation of the table top.
In another implementation, the table includes a knob screw connected to the central support structure and adapted to contact the table top to inhibit the rotation of the table top.
In another aspect, the invention features work table kit, including a work table having a center support structure and a table top connected to the center support structure, the central support structure having a top frame connected to and generally parallel to the table top, a center frame connected to and generally perpendicular to the top frame, an end frame connected to and generally perpendicular to either side of the center frame, wherein the end frames are generally perpendicular to the top frame, each of the end frames having a footer, and a rotary bearing connected between the table top and the central support structure so that the table top can be rotated with respect to the central support structure and a footer connection.
In one implementation, the footer connection is a caster.
In another implementation, the connection is a roller.
In another implementation, the connection is a heightening system.
In another implementation, the connection is a leveling system.
In another aspect, the invention features a work table, including a table top, a central support structure having a top frame connected to and generally parallel to the table top, a center frame connected to and generally perpendicular to the top frame and an end frame connected to and generally perpendicular to either side of the center frame, wherein the end frames are generally perpendicular to the top frame and means to rotate the table top with respect to the central support structure.
One advantage of the invention is that it has a rotary work surface enabling flexible working conditions.
Another advantage is that the user has to move less than with conventional work tables.
Another advantage is that the work surface can be rotated though 360 degrees.
Another advantage is that the table can be folded down and stored.
Another advantage of the invention is that it can be positioned into corners as needed.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.